Conventionally, a microchannel plate provided with a substrate including a front surface and a rear surface and a plurality of channels penetrating from the front surface to the rear surface of the substrate is known (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1). In this microchannel plate, a first emission layer is formed in the channel and a second emission layer is formed on the first emission layer.